twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Direans
This is a special page that covers all the basic information about important events of the DIreans (species: Canis Dirus Superior). The towering, muscle-bound wolves of the planet Vera-Dirus and other worlds whose origins were from a dark gooey grave thousands of years ago and through genetic modification and personal evolution, they became the strong space-faring race they are today. Pre-Abandonment Era Late Pleistocene Era 300,000 Years Ago... *The Dire Wolf (C. Dirus) stands out as the most notable of the North American megafauna. *Competition from Gray Wolves, Sabretooth cats and later Humans crossing over the Beringa region.Wikipedia - Beringia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beringia *Further competition and radical climate changes made situations bleak for the species, a once noble hunting species now resort to scavenging, unable to keep up with more swifter animals, ultimately leading to their extinction.Wikipedia - Dire Wolf: Extinction - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dire_Wolf#Extinction Neolithic Era (10,200 - 2000 BCE) 10,000 BCE - Extinction of the Dire Wolf *The last reported death of the Dire Wolf, skeletal remains are often found in largely unknown areas throughout North America, specifically in large tar pits. 6210 BCE - Search for a Beast *King Greaveous I of Atlantis fears of the increasing number of outsiders showing up at his frontiers and while his current forces can keep the outsiders from learning their ways and secrets. He seeks a more fiercer solution: A beast. *Months later, the empire sends out scouts throughout the planet searching for a worthy species that their superscience can enhance and better for their needs. A few of the scouts in North America has found one in the now extinct Dire Wolf with a diverse set of genetics from different packs, suitable to make into their guardian beast. *The wolves were not the only species to be selected for enhancement, sabretooth cats, wooly mammoths, tigers, grey wolves and even select reptiles were candidates. But after much deliberation and study, the Dire wolf became their guardian beasts. 6201-6078 BCE - Roadmap to the Quadropedals *The first super-scientific experiments were conducted on the skeletal remains of the over 2,400 dire wolves from those packs for variety, cleansing and strengthening of the gene pool. When reconstruction of the first wolf came back to life. The decision to make them much better resulted in a more dramatic change in future generations resulting in bigger better wolves. *Years of engineering and sequencing have produced wolves of various sizes and muscle masses from bicycles to large trucks. The first types did not survive ether from the radical biochemical changes or from having great bodies that can't adjust. After much tries, genetic phenotype 54-ATAB became the selected variant of the species with the right size and muscle mass to alter to their heart's desire. Still tremendous to their smaller, slower counterparts, the "Direans" as the Atlantian people would call them would become their guardians of the lost continent. 6050 BCE - The Reign of the Direans *Since the first one of their kind began, the species have been mass produced later through diverse breeding and put to do various tasks from being royal guard dogs to common beasts of burden. With abilities to pull a hundred times more cargo than horses and heavy vehicles. Some members of the Atlantian elites bought them as pets to keep as their protectors, *At its peak the quadropedal direan population reached around 19,759 throughout the continent becoming the animal de jure of the empire. 5910 BCE - Generational Change *The Atlantian scientists have began to notice that with each new generation of Direan being born and growing up, they are becoming more smarter and able to comprehend close to the level of their masters. This was at the same time a special variant ordered by King Anhka III to alter the 54-ATAB to make a more useful Direan to equal or even rival the already strong soldiers and with their superscience again, created the 102-ZTXH. This variant gave the quadropedals the ability to give birth to both four-legged and now anthropomorphic Direans. *The very first incident involving a Direan attacking a Atlantian was at a guard station where Anhka's son Prince Rama forcibly pulled a cub away from its mother and angrily slaps it in order to obey, then a male steps in anger to save the cub. Knocking down the prince but the real horror to him is when the male shouted "No!" to the prince. *Anhka knows of this incident but does not blame the Direan for only defending its mate and cubs and reprimands Rama for his act. In retaliation he takes it out on the small pack family by ordering their execution except for the one who he picked on. 5819 BCE - Longer, Tougher, Stronger * Anhka imposed tougher laws in response to the population boom in both quadro and anthropedal Direans reaching past the million mark since the incident with Rama. However as earlier before with the beasts growing smarter, they are also living longer than their predecessors out of their 25-year lifespan. * On the physiological side, they are also becoming far stronger than their muscle mass appears to be, as a part of their genetic makeup from both generations, a genetic "fixture" is responsible for these radical changes and if the trend continues, within a thousand years, they would reach full sentience. * Rama pleas with his father to order the extermination of the species for "fears of domination", but the King refuses creating tension between him and his father. The only thing stopping Rama from having his way is the force of the royal guards and the king with the support of the elite who own them. No one knows what is his behind his deep-seated hatred against the wolves but his hatred would soon have its justification. 5750 BCE - The Killing of Princess Alet and Queen Kirus * In the early days of growing tensions between the empire and the Dragon Council for their reckless use of technology to suit their own needs rather than for the rest of the Earth. The empire is working to quell th tensions by sending Queen Kirus and Princess Alet as their prime dignitaries, but after the first wing of negotiations, the return ended in tragedy as the Queen and Princess have been Killed by a pack of Direan quadropedals that destroyed the convoy, and mutilated the queen and princess. An investigation determines that the bite marks left on the bodies were that of the wolves attacking them. * While others protest the act was caused by the wolves the hard evidence shows otherwise and by the time further study can be made of the case, the combined grief and stress made Anhka II unfit to rule, leaving Rama in charge of all affairs. For starters he does not want to have anything to do with the negotiations with the council and as retribution for the deaths of his mother and sister, he orders all Direans to be killed the following year. 5749-5744 BCE - The Great Direan Slaughter and the First Dragon War * Prince Rama despite the people knowing he is a unworthy king are too afraid to stand up against him and his power. His hypocritical hatred of the Direans were also the means to rule with an iron fist against those who oppose him. He immediately rejects any premises the council has set for the Atlantians to let a great empire compromise itself in the face of dragons. * On the first day of the year, he ordered the systematic slaughter of over 17 million Direans including strays, left in the wild and only owned by the poor. Only 5.2 million are left and the killings were a show of force of Rama's power. Neolithic Era (10,200 - 2000 BCE) : Main article: Timeline of Prime Earth - Neolithic Era 5169-5162 BCE - The Great Direan Slaughter and the First Dragon War *With tensions on high-alert of the kingdom going to war, the royal guards were tasked with the painful task of killing Direans left and right except for the ones raised in kennels, owned by the Atlantian elite and transportation. The poor, wild and unwieldy were left to be dead. Out of the 20 million direans that once roamed the island continent, 4.1 million were left by the time the first days of the First Dragon War began. 5150-4996 BCE - The Exodus Years *The remaining Direans were few as they fought the forces of the council to the very end of the Second Dragon War while the remaining wolves came with the Atlantians on their ships leaving the planets as Atlantis fell. Despite Rama's orders to leave them behind. *As they searched the cosmos for a new suitable world, Rama has to deal with the exhausted people who are growing restless of venturing out in space so long without a home. They can't return to earth for the Dragon council has permantly banished them from ever returning as a condition to the War. *During that time, the Direans were living solitary lives with the new intelligence and speech, they do everything they can to help protect and comfort the Atlantians despite their trauma of the slaughter years before. Meanwhile the harsh laws and rule of Prince Rama along with his rule was the last straw from the King who while his guards grabbed Rama, Rama accidently blurted out his intentions, saying that he should have killed him like he did to his sister and wife. Infuriated Rama confessed that he orchestrated the attack and blamed it on the direans because of his hatred rather than what was really at stake. Rama does not know that if he have not done such a horrific act, Atlantis wouldn't be doomed. *Rama kills his father leaving the secret of his confession out of the way, leaving him to be the new king. 4801-4996 BCE - Revolutionary Wolves *The Atlantians have had enough of Rama's rule and had organized with the Direans to overthrow Rama including the advisors of the old king. However Rama fought them tooth and nail and were slowly defeated in the vessel-to-vessel war to restore the Kingdom. *The leading wolves and revolutionaries were executed along with the advisors, knowing that they were the last element of Greaveous's reign, leaving Rama as the sole supreme leader of the Atlantians and stands unopposed. Leaving his seething hatred of the Direans as the last element to be finally rid of as no one could stop him but also he was driven mad with power. *All the remaining Direans which had grown in number in the past years were all sent into the massive bays to be ejected out into space until a farm boy stood up while they were passing by a planet they deemed unsuitable to them to leave them there, believing that this would a fate far worse than death. Rama agrees and orders every single Direan to be left on a world marked by them as 8274HYGAL. 4997 BCE (Year 0) Abandonment Era References Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Historical Events Category:Timelines